Friends and Lovers
by Jo Dawn
Summary: What if a friendship begins to mean more to one of the friends? What if he can't tell the other? Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. 

A/N - OK, this story takes place in the future of the new cartoon universe. This story is also the product of too many mushy, lovey feelings (Darn hormones), M&Ms and listening to a song too many times. Please don't flame me about the pairing here. I'm not saying I want it, I'm not saying I don't. This is just a 'What If" story. What if a friendship becomes more to one of the friends. This is also kinda based on a true story. 

PS - I wrote this in about an hour, so, it might suck. Ah, either way, enjoy. 

**__**

Friends and Lovers

"You need to tell her." 

Donatello didn't move, just kept working at his computer, not indicating that he heard him. 

"You have to." 

"Tell her what?" He asked finally, not looking over from his computer. 

"She deserves to know." Leo said, then, getting no answer, sighed. "She deserves…" He stopped, then began again. "You both deserve to have this out in the open." 

Don's shoulder's slumped. "What did I ever do to deserve that." He said, but it was more of a statement than a question. 

"You've been her friend, maybe more so than any of us have." Leo ran a hand over his head. "Don, she's getting married in a few hours… You need to tell her." 

Don was quiet for a minute before slamming his mouse down and turning around to face Leo. "No, I can't, Leo." 

"Why not?" Leo asked, taken aback by Don's sudden mood shift. 

"Because… Because up until now, she's been pretty much perfect, and… and no good can come of it." 

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused. 

"What's gonna happen, Leo? Is she just going to forget about Casey? Take off her engagement ring and declare her undying love for me?" Don shook his head. "That beautiful diamond ring? I could never give her that. You think she'd just leave him, and the gorgeous apartment above ground and move down into the sewers with us?" Don shook his head. "She doesn't deserve that…." He looked down. "I don't deserve that." He looked back up at Leo. "No, she deserves the diamond ring and the apartment, where she can be married happily and have kids, and…" He broke off, looking down again. "I want that for her, Leo." He whispered. 

It was silent a moment before Don spoke again. 

"And then, when I told her, it would only change things. It would be uncomfortable, with her knowing and me being exposed… It's just too risky, Leo. I don't want to lose her completely." 

Leo was silent. He had no idea his brother was hurting so much. 

Leo looked back to Don. "I still think that you need to tell her. Because if you don't… you'll regret it. Trust me." 

"What do you know?" Don cried, turning back to his computer. "Leave me alone, Leo. Please. Just leave me alone." 

"Fine." Leo said, going to the door and walking through, leaving Don by himself. He got two steps away when he heard the mouse drop onto the ground and the sounds of stifled gasps. 

********************

Don walked through the streets. He'd needed some fresh air, some time to think, and he'd told his brothers that he'd be back in a few hours. He looked up from his thoughts as he stopped in front of the building his feet had automatically led him to. April's building. He hung his head. Leo was right. He had to tell her. With a sigh, he began climbing the fire escape. It was now or never… 

He entered the apartment quietly, and looked around. 

"Donnie?!" April was standing in the doorway, looking shocked. Don sucked in a breath, looking at her. She was beautiful. Her wedding dress clung to her figure beautifully, and her hair was done up in some twist… 

"I… I came to see you…" He began. He shook his head. "God, you look…" 

"Nervous?" She smiled shakily. "I'm kind of glad you came, actually. I am so nervous…" She grabbed Don's hand. "Can you believe it?" She asked. 

Don shook his head. 

"Me either." She grinned. "Oh, how I wish you guys could be there. It's only the courthouse, after all, but still…" She leaned in, whispering conspiratorially at him. "I would've asked you to give me away." She said. 

He looked down. "I don't know if I could have done that." He said softly. 

"Of course you could have." April laughed. "You just walk me down the aisle and… let me go." 

He looked down again. She was so happy… Suddenly, a thought came to him and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. 

"April…" He began, and she looked over at him. 

"Yeah?" She said, looking at him. 

"There's something I need to… I need to tell you." He got out, and she smiled. 

He looked at her, her face so happy and her eyes bright, and his heart sunk. 

He looked back down again. "Look at the time." He whispered, looking back up at the clock. "You should go." 

April glanced over at the clock then, too, and then she jumped up. "Oh, you're right, Donnie. Oh, thank you." She dashed around, picking up her flowers and turned back to him. "Sorry to rush out on you." She said, then half-jogged to the door, before turning back and looking at him. "What did you need to tell me?" She asked. 

He looked back up at her, and swallowed hard. "I… I wanted to tell you… congratulations." He got out, his voice breaking. 

She smiled softly. "Thank you." She whispered. She crossed the room in a few strides and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. "My last act as a single woman" She laughed. "I'll see you guys down in the lair afterwards for the party?" 

He nodded, and she stood back up and, with another wave, left the apartment. 

After the door closed, he leaned against the couch, tears streaming down his face. 

**************************

Don's shoulders slumped as, a few hours later, he heard the door to the lair open and April and Casey came bursting through. He could hear the excited chatter of his brothers and Splinter. Determined to ignore it, he turned back to his computer. 

It was almost an hour later when he heard the door to his room open. 

"She's looking for you." Leo whispered. 

"Tell her I'm busy." Don didn't look away from the screen. 

Leo frowned. "Tell her yourself." Don looked back at him. "I'm sending her in." 

Before Don could protest, April appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey." She walked up to him. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, I, uh, guess I got caught up in my work." He said, shutting off the screen and turning around to face her. 

She smiled. "I figured…" She laughed, then stopped when she heard the stereo turn on. "Come on." She grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Dance with me." 

"No, I…" He began, but she cut him off. 

"Oh, come on… just one dance with the bride?" 

She pulled him to the living room, where he was dismayed to hear a slow song playing. She stopped him in the middle of the room, and grabbed his hands. "I love this song." She sighed, and they began dancing. 

Don could feel his brothers' eyes on him, and tried to ignore them. He just wanted this dance to be over.

"You know." April said, suddenly. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you guys." She grinned. "I never would have met Casey; I wouldn't have known you." 

"Do you ever regret it?" Don asked softly. "It's hard, being friends with us." 

"Never." April looked down at him, frowning. "Whatever would give you that idea?" 

"Well, you'd be having a normal reception." He said, looking away from her. 

"I don't want a normal reception." She said, then hugged him tighter. "I want this one." 

They danced in silence for a few minutes, and she looked at him, her face in a frown. "Don…?" 

He was breathing heavily. "April." He said, looking down, avoiding her eyes. "I… I need to tell you…" He broke off, and she opened her mouth, then closed it again. 

"Donnie, whatever it is, I won't be mad. I promise." She looked down at him. "Just tell me, please." 

"I… I'm happy for you." He said, and she leaned down to hug him 

"Oh, thank you, Don." She breathed. "That means so much to me." 

He hugged her back awkwardly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was. He was happy for her. He closed his eyes and returned the hug more forcefully. 

"I love you." He breathed out, so softly that he knew she wouldn't hear. 

April's eyes widened at the words, that sounded like nothing but the wind in her ears, and squeezed him tighter, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

The End

A/N - The song that inspired this is "Both To Each Other" by Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson. It is also the song that, in my mind, they were dancing to. It is especially effective when listening to the song while reading the story. At least I think so…

Here are the lyrics: 

What would you say if I told you  
I've always wanted to hold you?  
I don't know what we're afraid of  
Nothing would change if we made love  
  
CHORUS  
So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
'Cause, I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
Oh no

We could be both to each other

  
Yes, it's a chance that we're taking  
And somebody's heart may be breaking  
But we can't stop what's inside us  
Our love for each other will guide us  
  
CHORUS  
  
I've been through you  
And you've been through me  
Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see  
We always know when it's laid on the line  
Nobody else is as easy to find  
  
So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
Well, I know in our heart we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
Oh no

We could be both to each other  



End file.
